


New Vettel family

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: New family [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Come se la caverà Charles con le bambine di Seb? tra biscotti e cioccolato la giornata va avanti.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: New family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625485
Kudos: 15





	New Vettel family

Incrocia le braccia ascoltando, per l'ennesima volta, le raccomandazioni del suo ragazzo. Seb, Seb ho capito, guarda che io sono più che capace di badare..."

"No tu non capisci, sembra facile ma non è così, non credo tu abbia mai avuto una vera esperienza in questo."

"Bhe, te lo concedo, non ho mai avuto nessuno sotto mia completa responsabilità, ma me la so cavare, credimi, ho affrontato di peggio nella vita."

Si avvicina a lui passandogli una mano tra i capelli baciandolo a stampo. "Lo so, non credo mi fiderei, allo stesso modo, di un qualsiasi ragazzo di 22 anni" fa scivolare la mano contro la sua guancia. "Mi fido di te perché so che, anche se hai fatto foto dove mi mostri che sei un po' sfrenato, hai una maturità invidiabile anche per uno della mia età."

Lo guarda con falso broncio scuotendo poi la testa vedendolo ridere e ridendo a sua volta. "Seb, anche se mi piace divertirmi, di tanto in tanto, so quando è il momento di fare la persona seria. Seb, non farei mai nulla di cretino con una bambina di... quattro?"

Ride scuotendo la testa "parli di Emilie, lei ha 5 anni Charles..."

"Oh,bhe si... 5 o 4 l'età è quella..."

"E Matilda ha 4 anni invece." Lo guarda divertito.

Incrocia le braccia "ok ok allora parlavo di Matilda quando dicevo quattro..."

"Wow, ho un fidanzato che vede nel futuro, come facevi a sapere che ti volevo chiedere di tenere anche Matilda?"

"A- anche? Ma non dovevo tenere solo Emilie?"

"Ma Charles, amore, lo hai appena detto tu, parlavi di Matilda no?" Lo bacia sentendo poi il campanello suonare e va ad aprire stringendo a se le piccole, salutando Hanna con un bacio sulla guancia tornando a guardare Charles. "Allora noi andiamo ok?"

"Eh? Oh si,va bene..." Nota le due bambine ferme all'entrata che lo scrutavano, si poteva odiare qualcuno a quell'età? Bhe loro lo guardavano in maniera piuttosto burbera. Sussulta sentendo una mano accarezzargli la spalla.

Lo aveva visto nervoso e gli si era avvicinato per sussurrargli all'orecchio "non sei costretto, posso sempre chiamare qualcuno per..."

"No, no Sebastian, ci penso io" lo guarda negli occhi sperando che vi vedesse solo decisione e nulla più.

Annuisce sorridendogli "allora a dopo, ricorda Charles, quando sarò tornato a casa sarò ufficialmente il tuo ragazzo, le carte del divorzio saranno chiuse." si avvicina ad Hanna salutando ancora una volta le piccole, raccomandandogli di fare le brave prima di andare via.

Guarda le piccole e poi la finestra, vedendo la macchina andare via, tornando alle piccole. "Ok, allora, togliamo i cappottini?" Si avvicina alle due aiutando la piccola Matilda, stava per fare lo stesso con Emilie quando vede la bambina porgerglielo. "Oh che brava, hai fatto da sola" prende anche la sua giacca andando ad appenderle tornando poi a loro. "Allora? Cosa vi va di fare?"

"Perché papà vive con te e non con la mamma e noi?"

La guarda confuso, non aveva mai incontrato le figlie del compagno, ma Emilie e Matilda sembravano piuttosto sveglie. "Bhe, siete piccole, non credo possiate davvero capire..."

"Mamma ha detto che papà non starà più a casa con noi, ma che noi verremmo a passare del tempo con lui, quando non avrà le gare o nei fine settimana." Lo guarda alzandosi dal divano avvicinandosi a lui. "Sei tu che porti via papà? E' colpa tua?"

La guarda sentendo come un pugno allo stomaco, lui non stava portando via nessuno, aveva provato ad allontanarsi da Sebastian, aveva capito che quella storia che si erano creati, sul finire del 2018, era sbagliata. Aveva visto soffrire il compagno per aver tradito la moglie, era per amor suo che si era deciso a lasciarlo. Lui lo aveva fatto, lo aveva fatto e accettato la sofferenza che arrivò. Fu Sebastian che, una settimana dopo, bussò alla sua porta, aveva parlato con Hanna, non avevano futuro, non poteva più rimediare, gli aveva detto che, ormai, era innamorato di lui. Sospira, non era esattamente colpa sua, ma in parte si. "Non è colpa di nessuno Emilie... Io e il tuo pa-"

"Io non ci parlo con te." Incrocia le braccia e si allontana andando nella stanza accanto.

"E nemmeno io" imita la sorella raggiungendola.

Sospira scuotendo la testa, era sicuro non fosse stata Hanna a mettere queste cose in testa alle piccole, quasi sicuramente era la paura di perdere il papà. Si alza avvicinandosi alla porta ma senza aprirla, non serviva a nulla obbligarle alla sua presenza con la forza, va in cucina sospirando prendendo il cellulare selezionando il numero di Sebastian ma senza avviare la chiamata. "No" posa il cellulare "io non mi arrendo." Afferra della cioccolata calda, preparandola, per poi entrare nella stanza vedendo le piccole sedute sul letto, Emilie incrocia le braccia e si volta di spalle seguita poi da Matilda. Respira profondamente e si avvicina a loro. "Ehy piccole, non vi va un po' di cioccolato?"

"Non lo voglio, e non voglio parlare con te."

Si volta verso la più piccola che ancora lo guardava "nemmeno tu la vuoi?" La vede voltarsi tra lui e la sorella per poi dirgli no e dargli le spalle. "Ok" poggia le tazze sul ripiano li vicino, le aveva raffreddate per bene "ascoltate, lo so che non volete parlarmi, ma vi parlo io." Le guarda non ricevendo risposta "Il fatto che mamma e papà si lascino non cambia nulla sull'amore che prova per voi. Non perdete nulla, ma potete guadagnare un nuovo amico, insomma, io voglio essere vostro amico..." Guarda la piccola voltarsi verso di lui.

"Anche se non sei il nostro papà?"

"Si, vi voglio bene" le accarezza i capelli "mi piacerebbe conoscervi meglio, voi volete conoscermi?"

"NO."

Si volta verso Emilie per poi annuire "ok, vi lascio da sole" esce dalla stanza lasciando li le cioccolate sedendosi sul divano sospirando, ok, doveva solo aspettare che Sebastian tornasse, sarebbe tornato di sera. Si passa una mano sul volto sentendo poi la porta aprirsi, era Matilda con la sua cioccolata che lo raggiungeva sul divano.

"Tu sarai davvero nostro amico?"

Annuisce "si, mi piacerebbe."

"E sarai anche tu il nostro papà?"

La guarda per poi sorriderle "si, si certo Matilda" le accarezza i capelli, si sentiva strano, sentiva un forte calore all'altezza del petto, calore che si rafforza quando la piccola sorride. "Senti Matilda, ti va di fare un gioco con me? Ci giochi alla play?"

"Io posso batterti quando voglio" ride.

Ride "lo vedremo bambina" accende il gioco selezionandone uno adatto alla piccola, era davvero competitiva, si vedeva aveva il sangue di suo padre nelle vene, aveva voluto mettere un gioco di kart e stava davvero andando bene. Stava per batterlo, era incredibile, scherzando le da una spallata distraendola. "E VINCE, CHARLES LECLERC VINCE." Sussulta afferrando la piccola che gli si lancia contro ridendo.

"Mi hai spinto, cattivo, stavo vincendo io." Ride sentendosi sollevare da lui.

Ride guardandola per poi baciarla sulla guancia "ok ok, mettiamo sia così, ti va di fare dei biscotti? Così mi faccio perdonare."

"Saranno con le gocce di cioccolato?"

Si volta verso Emilie annuendo "certo, non avrebbero senso senza, no?"

Annuisce "posso farli anche io con voi?"

Sorride, alzandosi, andando da lei accarezzandole i capelli "mi piacerebbe."

Sorride, forse non era così cattivo?

Aveva preso tutto il necessario e stavano preparando dei biscotti, stava giocando con le piccole e quando avevano infornato i biscotti erano completamente ricoperti di impasto. "Ok, mentre cuociono ci diamo una bella ripulita?" Porta le piccole in bagno, non poteva fare loro un bagno, erano senza un cambio, ma leva l'impasto da dosso a loro come può prima di tornare in cucina in tempo per sfornare i biscotti. Ne mangiano uno a testa prima di pulire, tutti e tre insieme, la zona. Aveva messo della musica, puliva e cantava con loro, sembrava tutto più sereno. Lascia prendere un altro biscotto alle piccole prima di sedersi a riposare un minuto sul divano.

Stava controllando i suoi messaggi quando vede una chiamata comparire sul display, Charles? Risponde tranquillo, probabilmente voleva uscire. "Ehy Charles, come va?"

"Antonio, Antonio per favore raggiungimi a casa, ho bisogno di aiuto." Attacca il cellulare cercando di afferrare le piccole, si erano scatenate tutto di colpo.

Osserva il cellulare per una manciata di secondi prima di scattare in piedi e correre a casa dell'amico, non aveva idea di cosa avesse bisogno ma il tono sembrava preoccupato.

Dopo diversi minuti sente il campanello e si precipita ad aprire "Antonio, grazie, finalmente sei qui..."

"Amico ma che succede?" Entra in casa e vede due piccole furie correre ovunque. "Ma..."

"Sono Emilie e Matilda, le bimbe di Seb" le guarda socchiudendo gli occhi. "Abbiamo fatto merenda e poi... Poi questo..."

Si scansa vedendo una delle piccole correre tra loro "ma questa merenda, che diavolo era?"

"Ecco, cioccolata calda e biscotti con gocce di cioccolato..."

Ride "sono super cariche di zucchero, tutto qui, dai portiamole al parco così sfogheranno un po' di energia.

Stavano seduti sulla panchina ad osservare le piccole che giocavano con altri bambini, non credevano di essere tanto conosciuti ma si erano camuffati abbastanza bene per non essere riconosciuti facilmente. "Grazie Antonio, si insomma per essere venuto così velocemente, non riuscivo a calmarle."

Fa spallucce "ci saresti riuscito, tu riesci in tutto quello che vuoi, sei caparbio, è una bella cosa." Lo guarda per poi dargli una pacca sulla spalla "è dura? Si insomma, farsi accettare dalle piccole?"

Abbassa la testa "inizialmente non mi hanno voluto parlare, insomma un po' erano arrabbiate con me" le guarda "ma le bambine, i bambini della loro età insomma, sono puri di cuore, volevano solo essere rassicurate." Si passa una mano tra i capelli "ci tenevo a farmi accettare da loro, voglio che Sebastian possa sempre vederle quando vuole o quando loro vogliono, e voglio si sentano a casa..." Fa spallucce.

Sorride "e con Sebastian? Come vanno le cose?"

Sorride "bhe, siamo come tutte le altre coppie, litighiamo, facciamo pace" lo guarda "ci amiamo, lo amo tanto, non mi trovo a mio agio quando vedo Hanna, non mi trovo a mio agio quando incontro i suoi genitori, nei loro occhi vedo sempre una nota di delusione..."

Lo colpisce con forza alla spalla.

"Ahya... Antonio mi fai male..." Nota Matilda correre da loro e mettersi tra lui e Antonio.

"Non fare del male al mio papà" vede la sorella raggiungerli cercando di capire, lui aveva visto il ragazzo colpire il giovane papà. 

"E allora non dire cazzate, Sebastian è innamorato di te, è stato chiaro, avrebbe lasciato Hanna anche se tu non ti fossi messo con lui, lo avrebbe fatto perché il suo cuore ormai è tuo." Gli sorride vedendolo poi arrossire notando poi la piccola mettersi tra loro. "N- no, io non voglio fare male al tuo papà."

"Anche il mio è suo, non importa quante ne passiamo, quanto la nostra carriera ci faccia fronteggiare, il nostro amore è più forte." Stringe le piccole a se "ho la sensazione che lo sarà sempre di più..."

"Papà stai bene?"

"Si Emilie, andate a giocare piccole" le vede dargli un bacio sulla guancia prima di correre dagli altri bimbi. Si volta verso Antonio sentendolo ridacchiare. "Cosa?"

"E così sei diventato papà eh?" Lo vede abbassare la testa e sorridere, sembrava davvero sereno e felice.

Aveva salutato Antonio quando le piccole furono stanche ed erano tornate da lui, le porta a casa e si assicura non fossero sudate, non voleva si ammalassero. Solo in un secondo momento si ricorda che Sebastian, nella loro casa attuale, aveva fatto fare la stanza per le piccole, vi entra e cerca per i cassetti. "Bingo, ecco i loro vestitini. EMILIE, MATILDA FACCIAMO UN BEL BAGNO?" Le sente rispondere in coro di no e ridere prima di scappare, ridacchia e le insegue, gioca per un po' con loro prima che vadano da lui per farsi aiutare a fare il bagnetto. "Ecco qui, adesso siete pulite, io preparo la cena mentre voi guardate i cartoni ok?" Le lascia a guardare i cartoni notando che, qualche minuto fa, Sebastian gli aveva scritto. Mette su le cose per la cena e prende in mano il cellulare per rispondergli.

SV- Ciao amore, come vanno le cose con Emilie e Matilda? Noi qui abbiamo finito, tra un paio di ore saremo a casa  
18.00

CL- Tranquillo Seb, sto preparando la cena alle piccole, ci vediamo quando torni  
18.20

Fa cenare le piccole e poi resta a guardare la TV con loro, era incredibile come si sentisse stanco, avere a che fare con dei bambini per tutto il giorno poteva essere davvero stancante, le sente poggiarsi a lui da un lato e dall'altro, le stringe piano, si erano addormentate, sorride continuando a guardare i cartoni animati.

Sorride guardando la scena con Hanna che ridacchiava al suo fianco, aveva letto il messaggio di Charles, almeno sapeva che erano ancora vivi, si era preoccupato, temeva Charles potesse sentirsi a disagio e non accettato, ma vedendolo, ora, addormentato con le piccole che gli si stringevano addosso, aveva capito che si era preoccupato per niente. Si avvicina piano a lui, scuotendolo, vedendolo sussultare appena. "Ehy, calmo, sono io" gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia prima di scuotere piano le piccole vedendole svegliarsi. "Ciao piccole, mamma e papà sono tornati."

Guarda assonnata i propri genitori per poi appoggiarsi nuovamente a Charles "ho sonno, possiamo stare qua?"

Ascolta la piccola vedendo Charles accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli voltandosi, poi, verso Hanna. "Per te va bene?"

Sorride annuendo "io non ho problemi, si insomma se a voi va bene a me fa piacere."

Sorride "allora va bene, potete restare" accarezza i capelli di Emilie.

Guarda il papà e la mamma per poi sorridere, era contenta di poter dormire qui "mi porti a letto papino?"

"Ma certo tesoro mio" si alza per prenderla in braccio vedendola tirarsi indietro. "Che succede Emilie?"

"Non tu papà, l'altro papà" si stringe di più a Charles accoccolandosi.

La guarda stupito guardando poi prima Charles voltandosi verso Hanna che rideva. Scuote la testa divertito vedendo Charles alzarsi con le piccole avviandosi nella camera delle piccole, aveva notato che le aveva già cambiate ma la cosa non lo meravigliava dato che aveva notato dei biscotti, poteva solo immaginare come si erano combinati tutti e tre. Saluta Hanna dopo essersi assicurato che non volesse fermarsi anche lei e che non voleva essere riaccompagnata. Si dirige in camera notando Charles seduto sulla sedia vicino al letto delle piccole, stava finendo di leggere una storia per le bambine, le aveva già cambiate e messe a letto, non si era sbagliato a fidarsi di lui. Finito di leggere ripongono il libro baciando le piccole prima di uscire. "Amore mio, faccio una doccia veloce, vuoi preparo la cena o ti raggiungo a letto?"

Si avvicina a lui baciandolo, prima un bacio dolce poi sempre più spinto man mano che sentiva quanta mancanza aveva provato per lui. "A letto, se per te va bene raggiungimi a letto."

Lo stringe a se con più forza "si, va bene, faccio una doccia veloce e arrivo."

Stava a letto vedendosi poi raggiungere dal compagno, indossava solo una maglietta e dei boxer, aveva il corpo ancora umido dalla doccia, stringe appena le lenzuola, sembrava assurdo quanto facilmente il compagno gli facesse effetto. Lo vede avvicinarsi e salire sul letto, apre le gambe permettendogli di stendersi su di lui sentendo le sue labbra raggiungere rapide le proprie. Erano entrambi vestiti ma il contatto col corpo di lui riesce a strappargli più di un gemito di piacere che veniva soffocato nel bacio, solleva una mano portandola a stringere i capelli di lui spingendolo ancora di più contro di se. "Sebastian, mi sei mancato" lo sussurra sulle sue labbra vedendolo sorridere.

"Ti sono mancato? Quanto?" Porta una mano tra le sue gambe andando a stringere il membro coperto dai boxer, nonostante la stoffa poteva sentire la sua erezione. "Oh, a quanto pare ti sono mancato davvero mh?" Sposta la mano e comincia a spingersi tra le sue gambe, voleva solo torturarlo un po', questo contatto non era minimamente sufficiente nemmeno per lui.

Reclina la testa all'indietro sentendo le labbra di Sebastian raggiungere il suo collo, amava tutti i punti che il compagno percorreva, sapeva che li aveva memorizzati appositamente per farlo impazzire. Sente la mano andare oltre i boxer sfiorando il proprio membro, cerca di sottrarsi al contatto, si sentiva troppo eccitato, si sentiva ridicolo per aver sentito tanta mancanza solo per un giorno di assenza. "Sebastian, no..." Cerca di chiudere le gambe ma il corpo di lui glielo impediva senza contare che gli teneva le gambe aperte con la mano libera.

Lo guarda negli occhi, vederlo contorcersi sotto il proprio corpo in preda al piacere lo eccitava, non gli dispiaceva nemmeno farlo un po' più duro, sapeva al compagno non dispiaceva.

"Papini?"

Sussulta sentendosi gelare il sangue coprendo Charles il necessario e anche se stesso voltandosi poi verso le piccole accennando un sorriso. "Piccole, che cosa succede? Credevo vi foste addormentate."

"Papà io e Emilie possiamo stare qui con voi?"

Guarda Charles, nota il suo dolce sorriso e lo vede alzarsi e mettere un pigiama, si alza facendo lo stesso prima di farle infilare a letto.

"Si accuccia guardando poi suo padre Sebastian, decide di chiedere alla fine" papà, cosa stavi facendo a papà Charles?" Lo guarda curiosa.

"Ehm, ecco" guarda le piccole curiose e poi Charles che sembrava divertito. "E' solo un gioco."

"Possiamo farlo anche noi?"

Si solleva leggermente a sedere "vorrei di no, ma un giorno, tra tanti, tanti, tantissimi anni..."

Si appoggia a lui sorridendo per poi annuire.

Guarda Charles coccolare Matilda, lui faceva lo stesso con Emilie, si erano addormentate finalmente. "Non te l'ho chiesto, come è andata?"

Sorride facendo spallucce "credevo che sarebbe andata male, inizialmente abbiamo avuto un po' di attrito" lo vede guardarlo dispiaciuto, probabilmente lo aveva immaginato "ma io non mi arrendo mai, sono stato onesto, semplicemente me stesso, e loro mi hanno accettato." Lo vede sorridere spontaneamente e si sporge andandogli incontro baciandolo. "Seb, forse non ho l'età giusta, ma se mi sei accanto io voglio poterti aiutare con le piccole quando sono qui, insomma, far parte della loro vita, con te." Scuote la testa divertito "scusa non so cosa dico..."

Sorride "allora dovresti parlare più spesso quando non sai cosa dire."

"Scemo" borbotta accucciandosi per riposare.

"Io non voglio andare via, papà Charles, tu vuoi che stiamo con te?" Lo guarda stringendogli la mano.

Sorride "sempre piccola, ma mamma anche vuole stare con voi, siete super richieste" si inginocchia alla sua altezza.

"Eh si, verrai al nostro compleanno?"

"Porterò tanti regali."

Sorride "Basti tu" lo abbraccia assieme a sua sorella prima di andare via con la mamma.

Sorride chiudendo la porta sentendosi stringere alle spalle, accarezza dolcemente le braccia del compagno che lo circondano sentendo i suoi baci lungo al collo.

"Ora posso averti tutto per me?" Gli fa voltare dolcemente il viso baciandolo.

Sorride nel bacio per poi poggiare la fronte alla sua rigirandosi nel suo abbraccio. "Sono tuo, tutto tuo, e tu mio." Lo bacia con passione accarezzandogli il corpo con desiderio. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io" lo prende per mano trascinandolo con se a cadere sul divano ridendo insieme, quel ragazzo era davvero la perfezione. "Si, ti amo."


End file.
